The transfer of resources between two parties may require the involvement of one or more third parties. For example, if the sending party has one type of resource (such as dollars) to send, but the receiving party expects to receive a different type of resource (such as euros), a third party may be needed to convert the sending party's resource (dollars) into the resource expected by the receiving party (euros). More parties can be introduced into a resource transfer. For example, a first intermediary may convert dollars to yen and a second intermediary may convert the yen into euros for the receiving party. As the number of intermediaries increase, the risk for the parties involved in the transfer may increase. For example, it may be possible for one of the third parties (such as an intermediary) in between the sending party and receiving party to take resources (such as dollars from the sending party), but keep them instead of converting them into a different type of resource (e.g., yen) and passing them on to another intermediary towards the receiving party. It may also be possible for a third party to transfer resources such as euros to the receiving party, and then fail to be reimbursed either by the sending party or an intermediary between the sending party and the third party. Malicious sending parties may also initiate resource transfers designed to fail on purpose to temporarily tie up resources held by one or more of the other parties to a transaction.